Pay-to-play Woodcutting training
This guide outlines the best methods for training the Woodcutting skill. Depending on preference for money, time, or combination of both, there are a variety of routes one can take to maximise efficiency. The profit from training woodcutting is obviously made mostly by selling the logs obtained, but Bird nests can also provide some supplemental income in the form of a crushed nest and seeds. When woodcutting for profit, one should be aware that the profit from woodcutting is very low compared to other money-making methods. Thus if one wishes to obtain experience but also profit, it may be more beneficial to simply perform the fastest experience method and use the saved time to make money from alternative methods. Equipment The only item required to cut wood is an axe, either equipped or in a player's inventory. In order to achieve the greatest amount of experience and logs, one should always use the best axe available at a Woodcutting level. It is recommended to wield one's axe when woodcutting to free up an inventory space, although each axe requires a certain Attack level to be equipped. It is highly recommended to use a dragon axe if possible due to its special attack temporarily boosting one's Woodcutting level by 3, which stacks with the level bonus provided by the Woodcutting Guild. Additionally, the Lumberjack outfit obtained from the Temple Trekking minigame provides a total of 2.5% bonus experience per log cut. Woodcutting Guild At level 60, players are able to enter the Woodcutting Guild provided they have 75% favour in the Hosidius House. While in the Woodcutting Guild, players have an invisible +7 bonus to their woodcutting level, meaning they will be able to gain experience at higher rates. There are 11 normal trees, 4 Oak trees, 7 Willow trees, 13 Maple trees, 17 Yew trees, 8 Magic trees, and 2 Redwood trees (24 walls to chop) in the Woodcutting Guild. A very conveniently placed bank is located on the western side near the Yew, Magic, and Redwood trees, and a bank deposit box is located in the axe shop near the entrance to the guild and is conveniently located near Willow, Maple, and Yew trees. It is for these reasons that it is highly recommended to use this guild when possible. Recommended tree locations Regular trees These are the most abundant of all tree varieties in Runescape, and can be found nearly anywhere. Because regular trees only provide a single log per tree, it is recommended to find an area with multiple trees; simply use the World Map to find a suitable location near a bank near you. Note that undead trees and evergreen trees all count as regular trees. Oak trees * Quite a few are found just south of the Seers' Village bank. This is perhaps the most convenient location due to its proximity to a bank. * Outside of the Castle Wars lobby, there is a large amount of oak trees that are close to bank. * Three can be found along the path between Falador park and Falador west bank. * Just east of the Draynor Village bank. Low level players should be careful here, as aggressive level 26 Jail guards patrol the area. * Just outside the Varrock gates west of the west bank and east of the east bank. * Tree Gnome Stronghold has some fairly close to its respective bank. * Ten can be found along the southern Falador wall just north of the Falador farm, but it is quite far away from a bank compared to these other locations. Willow trees *Some are located just south of the Draynor Village bank, though it is often crowded during the day. Low level players should be careful here due to the Level 7 wizards, which are aggressive. *Six willow trees can be found north-west of the Seers' Village bank. *The willows outside of Barbarian Assault are very close to a bank chest and not as crowded as Draynor Village willows. *Several can be found in the Woodcutting Guild (requires level 60), are rarely crowded and are very close to a Bank deposit box. *Twelve are found in Kourend (just northeast of Xeric's Glade teleport), with a bank north inside the Vinery. This location is not often crowded. Teak trees *One tree is located south-west of Castle Wars *On the south-east side of Ape Atoll (requires greegree at all times or completion of Monkey Madness II) but is not near a bank. *Hardwood Grove in Tai Bwo Wannai (requires completion of Jungle Potion, 100 Trading sticks for entrance and some progress of the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup Minigame) but is not near a bank. *3 Hardwood tree patches are located on Fossil Island. Where you could plant 3 private Teak trees for yourself. The tree patches are located besides each other within 3 tiles. As well as a bank which is located very close to these tree patches. The bank is even faster accessible using the shortcut through the hill which requires 70 agility. Maple trees * Several can be found in the Woodcutting Guild (requires level 60), and is recommended due to the level bonus and being very close to a Bank deposit box. * Directly north of Seers' Village bank remains a popular location. Completion of the medium Kandarin Diary provides 10% extra XP (110 instead of 100 XP) at this location. * 4 Maple trees can be found in the Corsair Cove Resource Area. This area is unlocked through The Corsair Curse quest and Dragon Slayer quest. Mahogany trees * There is a Mahogany tree on Mos L'harmless. This tree is located on a small island next to Mos L'harmless actually. To get to this tree, you have to run through the dungeon where the Cave Horrors are located. Run to the north-eastern part of the dungeon and climb up the stairs. Now you are on the island where the Mahogany tree is located. There is no bank closeby. * 3 Hardwood tree patches are located on Fossil Island. Where you could plant 3 private Mahogany trees for yourself. The tree patches are located besides each other within 3 tiles. As well as a bank which is located very close to these tree patches. The bank is even faster accessible using the shortcut through the hill which requires 70 agility. Yew trees * Several can be found in the Woodcutting Guild (requires level 60), and is recommended due to the level bonus and being very close to a Bank chest. * 3 Yew trees behind Varrock Palace. * 2 Yew trees south of the Edgeville bank by the entrance of the Edgeville Dungeon. * Just south of the Seers' flax field. This is one of the best spots to chop as a bank is nearby. * 4 yew trees west of Rimmington, but they are a long distance from a bank, which does not make the spot very popular. * 3 Yew trees can be found in the Corsair Cove Resource Area. This area is unlocked through The Corsair Curse quest and Dragon Slayer quest. Magic trees * Several can be found in the Woodcutting Guild (requires 75% favour with the Hosidius House), and is recommended due to the level bonus and being very close to a Bank chest. * South of the Yew trees in Seers' Village, with a total of 4 in the vicinity of the Sorcerer's Tower * Three are found just west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold bank * Two are found in Kourend (just north of Xeric's Glade teleport), with two banks fairly close by. This location is not often crowded. * 4 can be found within the Myths' Guild, which is accessible after the completion of Dragon Slayer II. It is worth noting that these trees are often uncrowded and near a Bank chest. Redwood trees These trees can only be found in the Woodcutting Guild, up the ladders directly west of the Magic trees. Fastest experience method The following section will outline the fastest route possible to get to level 99. Its goal is to forgo profit whenever greater experience can be achieved. Profit and experience hybrid method This method is a higher-profit adaptation to the above method. Experience rates at level 99 Note: The profit per hour for some logs is interpolated, and as such, may only be used as an approximation. Category:Woodcutting